Сделка CSI
by NeithGrant
Summary: Чистой воды стеб. Не бейте меня больно.


«СДЕЛКА»

Эйч стоял перед зеркалом, разглядывая себя в тусклом свете лампы. Вроде бы он все отдел. Рубашка, пиджак, штаны, значок, пистолет, ботинки. И да, самые главное, очки. Как он мог выйти на улицу без них? Эйч открыл дверцу над раковиной и заглянул вовнутрь. Его любимым сборником солнцезащитных очков была коллекция под названием «неделька», рассчитанная на каждый день. Никто не мог похвастаться такой коллекцией. Он ею очень гордился.

Стоял он, значит, у зеркала и думал:

«Какой я к чертовой матери Ангел? Почему все так называют меня? Ну, разве бывают ангелы рыжие, да еще в очках и с пистолетом?»

Его самолюбование прервал какой-то шум в доме. Выскочив из ванной, Эйч вытащил пистолет и стал подкрадываться к кухне. К своему глубочайшему удивлению, он увидел за столом, на своем любимом стуле настоящего Ангела, белого и пушистого, как полагается. Тот усердно пытался выровнять примятые перья на одном из своих крыльев. Эйч остановился на пороге, посмотреть, как он это сделает, без рук то. Ангел деловито встряхнул крыльями и оглянулся на хозяина.

- Чего стоишь? – сердито пробурчал он. – Не видишь что ли? Вынужденная посадка. Только не надо падать в обморок, живой я. Настоящий.

- Да вижу. Что не игрушечный, - проговорил Эйч и опустил пистолет. Как-то не хорошо с оружием на Ангела.

- Извини, что я шлепнулся на твою крышу. Я вообще-то редко промахиваюсь. Так вышло.

- Тяжелые дни? – усмехнулся Эйч.

- Хе, хе, а то. У нас, Ангелов, как у вас, людей, тоже бывают хреновые денечки. Сегодня как раз один из таких.

- Ты же Ангел. Разве это… тяжело им быть?

- А ты как думал? Работа у меня такая. Да еще крылья эти. Тяжелые, однако. С кем бы поменяться, а? Вот ты, не хочешь?

- Хочу что? – переспросил Эйч.

- Я стану тобой, ты мной. На день хотя бы.

- Поменяться? – ошарашено спросил Эйч. – Хочешь сказать, что я буду Ангелом? Настоящим?

- Ну, да. А я человеком. Всегда хотел попробовать себя в новой роли.

- На день?

- Да хоть на неделю.

Эйч думал не долго. Стать ангелом? Почему бы и нет? Он так хотел хоть раз ощутить, что это такое. Да и его прозвище жало на плечи, как корона на голове.

- Я согласен, - радостно воскликнул он. – Сейчас?

- Сейчас, - беззаботно ответил тот.

- А что я должен делать?

- Выдерни перо из крыла.

- Одно?

- Ну не все же. Конечно одно. Или ты, это, садист?

- Нет, нет, что вы.

- Тогда дергай.

- Эх, была, не была, - с этими словами Эйч зажмурился и, не глядя, дернул перо. В следующее мгновение он сам оказался в перьях. Сбылась мечта идиота. Он стал Ангелом. Неуклюже осматривая свой новый наряд, Эйч посмотрел на свое человеческое тело. Ангел тоже удивленно рассматривал себя, заторможено двигал руками, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

- Круто, - услышал Эйч его голос.

- Офигеть, - отозвался он.

- Ну и денек. Я это ты, ты это я. Ги-ги. Я балдею.

- Я тут подумал, а, как и когда мы поменяемся назад? – неожиданно спросил Эйч.

- Ты что, передумал?

- Нет, нет, просто чистое любопытство.

- Я тебя позову.

- А как я услышу?

- Ты же услышал. Теперь я буду дергать перья, усек? Наслаждайся новым преимуществом, пока есть время. Кстати, а кем я, то есть ты работаешь? Ты случайно не бандит?

- Не, я коп, - гордо ответил Эйч. – Лейтенант.

- Во повезло. Я в звании? Классно. Ну а ты… просто Ангел.

- Чего? – удивился Эйч.

- Я хочу сказать, что у ангелов нет званий. Можешь лететь куда хочешь, хоть в Антарктиду. Только сделай милость, наведайся в ангельскую контору, там мне должны оставить сообщение.

- А где она находится? – полюбопытствовал Эйч.

- Там, - показал Ангел пальцем вверх.

- А если меня кто-то увидит?

- Не увидит, ты же Ангел.

- Но я же увидел.

- Какой же ты недотепа. Достаточно только желания, чтобы увидеть Ангела.

- Ну, пока? – проговорил Эйч и отступил назад, пятясь к выходу из кухни. – Ты там осторожнее с моим телом.

- Ты тоже, - ответил Ангел и нацепил любимые очки Эйча.

Эйч сглотнул тугой ком в горле, ощущая, что зря он затеял этот обмен телами, но отступать было уже поздно. Он вышел на улицу и посмотрел в небо. Взмахнув крыльями, он пробежал несколько метров и оттолкнулся от земли. Ему удалось «пролететь» метра три. Первый полет закончился в соседних кустах с посадкой вниз головой. Жаль, что Ангел не оставил инструкции, как летать. Эйч хотел, было, уже идти назад в дом, спрашивать совета, но потом передумал. Вот еще, Ангел и так уже считает его полным идиотом. Так бы он и прыгал, то, взлетая, то, падая, пока не услышал ехидный смешок за своей спиной. Эйч обернулся и увидел еще одного Ангела.

- Ну, и чего это ты делаешь? – с издевкой в голосе спросил он.

- Че, не видишь, у меня тренировка, - огрызнулся Эйч, отплевываясь от травы и листьев. Будет он еще рассказывать всяким, что не умеет летать.

- Зачем? – удивился тот.

- Как это зачем? – удивился еще больше Эйч. – Чтобы взлететь, нужен разбег.

- А разве одного желания для этого не достаточно?

- Желания? – тупо переспросил Эйч.

- Ну да. Я говорю: «лететь» и я лечу. Разве ты это делаешь не так?

- Ну да, так, - вяло проговорил Эйч. – Я, это, забыл.

- Я видел много чудаков, но ты первый, кто пытается летать самостоятельно. Ты что, новенький?

- Ага, - жалобно ответил Эйч, оглядываясь по сторонам, не слышит ли кто его.

- Тогда понятно, - рассмеялся Ангел. – Желаю удачной….этой, как там ее, тренировки.

С этими словами Ангел пробормотал что-то себе под нос и исчез.

Эйч некоторое время тупо стоял, рассматривая свои ноги в дурацких шлепанцах, выглядывающих из-под туники, а потом сказал вслух: «Антарктида». Хлоп, и через секунду он стоял посреди заснеженного поля.

- Круто, - проговорил себе под нос Эйч. – Земля.

Хлоп, и он оказался по колена в песке.

- Нет, нет, не пустыня, - поправился он. – Пляж.

Где-то пол часа он играл в игру «хочу и могу», а потом все-таки радость эйфории прошла, и он решил заняться просьбой ангела.

- Контора, - сказал он и оказался рядом с белым столом. Здесь вообще все было белое, как впрочем, и он сам. Вокруг никого.

- Администратор, - нерешительно проговорил Эйч и перед ним возник Ангел. Только тут он подумал о том, как Ангелы различают друг друга. По номерам что ли? Только вот на себе он номера не видел, да и Ангел не потрудился просветить его насчет своего имени.

- Я…. Это…., - невнятно проговорил Эйч.

- Вам сообщение, - ничуть не смутившись, проговорил Ангел. – Если в течении суток вы никого не спасете, будете уволены.

- Как? Как уволен? – опешил Эйч. – В течении суток? А как же две недели, по закону…

- Они истекают завтра утром, - безапелляционно ответил тот.

- Вот засра…, - пытался было сказать Эйч и Ангел удивленно поднял голову.

- Завтра, - поправился Эйч.

- И чего ты ждешь? Время тик-так.

- Тик-так, - машинально проговорил он. – Ну, я пошел?

- Иди,иди.

- Уже иду. – С этими словами Эйч зло прошипел себе под нос: - Майями Дейд, кабинет Горацио Кейна.

Хлоп – и он стоял в своем кабинете, только вот хозяин был у него теперь новый.

- Ну, ты и сволочь! – проговорил Эйч, жалея, что у ангелов нет рук. – Ты не Ангел, ты гад редкий! И когда это ты собирался мне сказать, о своем увольнении?

Ангел в человеческом теле сделал вид, что ничего не слышит и даже не видит. Эйч от такой наглости даже оторопел. Он начала бегать перед «собой», махать крыльями, кричать и кривляться. Ноль. Тот полностью игнорировал его. Тут Эйч подумал, что возможно Ангелу понравилось быть человеком, и он решил остаться в его теле, навсегда. Может, он действительно его не видит? Неужели он, Эйч навсегда останется в этих перьях? Неужели кто-то заменит его? Подмену наверняка сразу обнаружат. Такого, как он, оригинала, больше нигде нет. И кто теперь будет носить его коллекцию очков? Этот наглый обманщик? А его машина?

Эйч подошел к окну и выглянул на улицу. На стоянке стоял его Хаммер, со смятым капотом.

- Ах ты гад! – вырвалось у Эйча. – Моя машинка.

Хлоп – и он стоял возле Хаммера. Некоторое время он тупо смотрел на машину, потом обошел ее со всех сторон. Ремонт выльется ему в немалую копеечку, это точно. Если, конечно, он вернет свое тело. Ангельское терпение куда-то улетучилось. Захотелось как-то отомстить Ангелу за то, что тот сделал и с машиной и с ним самим. А, может, подождать? После нескольких выездов на МП Ангел сам попросится назад. Вот тогда Эйч ему и припомнит все.

Эйч вернулся к себе в кабинет и застал следующую картину. Перед «ним» стояла Элина и парочка о чем-то нежно ворковала. При этом Эйч заметил, что Ангел грызет дужку его любимых очков. Он прислушался.

- Мы дело закрыли, - говорила Элина. – Осталось самое малое – родственники погибшего.

- И что? – равнодушно спросил Ангел.

- Как это что? Ты же у нас специалист по утешению. Ты ангел.

- Я? – удивился Ангел и быстро себя осмотрел.

«Ну, сейчас ты должен все вспомнить, - воспрял духом Эйч. – «Посмотрим, как ты отвертишься».

- Ну, ты меня напугала, - продолжал говорить Ангел. – У меня же нет перьев.

«Зато у меня есть!» - заорал Эйч, но его опять никто не услышал.

- Очень смешно, - улыбнулась Элина. – Так, ты идешь?

- Да, че я им могу сказать? – заартачился Ангел. – Что их дитя на пути в рай или ад? Скажи им это сама. Делов то. Да они счастливы должны быть…. Эх.

Элина недоуменно уставилась на Ангела. Эйч, в свою очередь свирепо посмотрел на «себя». Его репутацию топтали его же ногами, а он ничего не мог сделать!

- Вижу, ты сегодня не в настроении, - проговорила Элина, и тут ее слова прервал звук пейджера, сработавшего на поясе у Ангела. Тот недоуменно уставился на вибрирующий бок и неожиданно хихикнул:

- Классный массаж.

- У тебя вызов? Куда?

- А фиг его знает. Сама посмотри. Я в этих цифрах не шарю.

- Странный ты сегодня, очень странный, - подозрительно проговорила Элина. – Сначала врезался в столб возле собственного дома, и тебя вместе с машиной отбуксировали к участку, теперь это. Ты не заболел?

- Нет, я здоровее здорового, - махнул рукой Ангел. – С кем не бывает. Это с непривычки, без перьев то.

Эйч почувствовал, как его перья стают дыбом. Ангел помнил, кто он, но специально, упрямо игнорировал его.

- Поедем в моей машине, - предложила Элина. – Я за рулем.

- Поехали, - согласился Ангел.

Эйч мысленно показал ему кулак, так как своих кулаков у него сейчас не было. Он так, «зайцем» сел на заднее сидение и поехал вместе с ними на МП. О том, что Ангелу грозит увольнение, он забыл напрочь, с тех пор, как увидел эту парочку вместе. Дружок не только присвоил его тело, очки и машину, он еще засматривался на его женщину. Его подозрения усилились, что Элину уводят из-под носа, когда Ангел задал женщине «скромный» вопрос:

- Ты с кем-то встречаешься?

Эйч на заднем сидении чуть не подавился и закашлялся.

- А ты как думаешь? – услышал Эйч как бы издалека голос Элины.

- Может, сходим куда-нибудь вместе, - нагло предложил Ангел. - Ты, я….

- И Рэй?

- Вот еще. Какой еще Рэй? Трое – это уже много. Я имел в виду только тебя.

- А раньше мы всегда брали с собой Рэймонда.

- Вот как? Не думал, что я такой извращенец. То есть он.

Эйч захотел срочно кого-то покусать, но свое плечо не достал.

Ангел тем временем нагло положил руку Элине на колено. Элина недоуменно посмотрела на «Эйча» и «нежно» отодрала его руку от своего колена.

- Ну, чего ты? – обижено просипел Ангел. – Тут же все свои.

За следующее действие Элины, Эйчу захотелось стоя поаплодировать. Она, не долго думая, врезала Ангелу кулаком в ухо. Ангел заскулил, и схватился за ушибленное место.

- За что? – жалобно спросил он.

- Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? – поинтересовалась Элина.

- Ну… - стушевался Ангел. – А ты?

- Я уже сказала. Эйч.

- Эйч? – переспросил Ангел. – Что за дурацкое имя? Я же Ангел.

- Что-то я в этом начинаю сильно сомневаться, - проговорила Элина и резко нажала на тормоза.

Эйч увидел, как его нос врезался в переборную доску и Ангел снова сморщился от боли.

- Приехали, Ромео, - проговорила Элина, выбираясь из машины. Ангел покорно поплелся вслед за ней.

Эйч тенью заскользил рядом. В гостиницу, в лифт, на последний этаж. МП, сцена убийства, кошмарный сон, даже для Ангела. Он осторожно ступал по ковру, по привычке обходя кровавые следы на полу. Его белые тапки быстро пропитались кровью, но он не обратил не это внимания. Пока Ангел с отвращением рассматривал застывшее тело жертвы, Эйч стоял рядом, безбожно ухмыляясь. Похоже, его другу не нравилась картина перед глазами, его вид кричал об этом.

- Оп-па, - сказал под нос Ангел. – Ничего себе, какая грязнотища. Ни и работка у… меня.

Эйч вскинул голову: «А то!»

- Что-то мне это место не нравится, - гундосил себе под нос Ангел. – Нужно подышать свежим воздухом, а то мне сейчас стошнит.

Что произошло дальше, мелькнуло перед Эйчем как кадры кинохроники. Ангел вышел на балкон, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, несколько раз взмахнул руками. Перегнулся через перилла, посмотрел вниз, оценивая расстояние до земли. Эйчу вдруг стало нехорошо, когда понял, что собрался делать его «друг».

Ангел перекинул ноги через парапет и сел на бортик верхом, как на лошадь. Эйч почувствовал, как у него медленно отвисает челюсть. Этот гад решил полетать, только вот забыл, что люди не умеют этого делать и вообще не способны. Похоже, Ангел проснулся в человеческом теле и захотел домой.

- Пора валить, - сказал Ангел, перебрасывая вторую ногу. Некоторое время он пытался держать равновесие, балансируя руками. Перед тем, как рухнуть вниз, Ангел ляпнул: - Земля.

- Идиот! – заорал Эйч, бросаясь к балкону, но было уже поздно. Не долго думая, он сам сиганул через перилла и понесся со скоростью локомотива на «перехват». Эйч совершенно забыл, что так и не научился летать, да, честно говоря, ему было на это наплевать с высокой табуретки.

Он догнал свое тело, перегнал, в трех метрах от земли завис, расправив крылья. В следующее мгновение сверху на него обрушился мощный удар, и спасатель со спасенным, грохнулись на газон.

Некоторое время Эйч пытался понять, на каком свете находится. Хорошо, что они «приземлились на траву, а не на асфальт. И никто не видел это падение. Вот было бы разговоров. Что ж, летать он хоть и не научился, но тормозить точно умеет, без всяких там «абра-кадабра». Все-таки он спасал самого себя.

Сверху послышался еле слышный стон Ангела и Эйч, бесцеремонно спихнул пассажира на траву. Ангел сел, хихикнул, очумело оглянулся, а потом уставился на Эйча.

- Ну, ты даешь, - проговорил он. – Классно поймал.

Эйч недобро посмотрел на Ангела.

- Тихо, тихо, - зашептал тот, пятясь назад.

- Ты меня чуть не убил! – зашипел Эйч. – Ты о чем думал, когда прыгал с балкона? Что бессмертный? Что встанешь и пойдешь дальше?

- Извини… Эйч. Ну и дурацкое же у тебя имя.

- Не съезжай! А у тебя имени вообще нет! Неудачник!

- Только не надо переходить на личности. Знаешь, я сыт пребыванием в твоем теле по горло. Что у тебя за обязанности? Хотел расслабиться, а вышло наоборот. Что у тебя за работа?

- Работа? – передразнил Эйч. – А у тебя, ее вообще нет! Тты уволен!

- Что ж, всякое бывает, - пожал плечами Ангел. – Мой совет: и ты свою бросай. Кстати, что ты сделал с моими крыльями? И во что превратил мои тапки? Ты вообще какой-то зеленоватый. Ты чем занимался все это время, пока я за тебя работал?

- Работал? – чуть не подавился Эйч. – Ну, спасибо, уж ты то поработал. Всю жизнь придется извиняться перед людьми. Если не уволят.

- Тю, так это же классно. Никто мозги не пилит, не нависает. Живешь в свое удовольствие. Всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы меня уволили, и вот срок истекает через…. 2 минуты. Я готов вернуть свое тело назад.

С этими словами Ангел дернул перо из крыла Эйча. Тот зашипел от боли и в ту же секунду оказался в своем родном теле с ворохом перьев в руке. Эйч удивленно посмотрел на Ангела. Тот неловко пожал плечами:

- А я садист.

- Я заметил, - пытался улыбнуться Эйч, но вместо этого скривился от боли. Болел нос, ребра, щиколотка и плюс к этому звенело в ухе.

- Ну, мне пора, - отступил назад Ангел. Спасибо за хлеб, соль. Было интересно, но хорошего понемногу. Обращайся, если что. Я же как-никак твой Ангел-хранитель.

- Ангел-хранитель, - усмехнулся Эйч. – И зачем тебе крылья, если ты ими не пользуешься?

- А зачем тебе очки? Для имиджа.

- Хреновый у тебя имидж.

- Взаимно. Ни черта в этих очках не вижу.

- А то от крыльев твоих есть польза.

- Ой, ой, ой. Зато у меня они есть, даже вроде бы целые.

- Это ты о чем? – подозрительно спросил Эйч, подозревая недоброе.

- Да так, не о чем. Ну, пока?

- Пока, пока, - процедил сквозь зубы Эйч. – Чтоб ты провалился, петух крашеный.

- Ухожу, ухожу, - проговорил Ангел и, хихикнув, исчез.

Эйч сплюнул перья, которые набились ему в рот при падении. И здесь Ангел ему подгадил. Хромая, он пошел ко входу в гостиницу, настороженно посматривая по сторонам. Копы, охранявшие вход удивленно посмотрели на него, так, словно увидели привидение. Эйч махнул им рукой и потопал к лифтам. Стоя в тесной кабине, Эйч думал о том, что сказал ему Ангел. Уволиться? Заманчиво. Жить в свое удовольствие, не ходить на работу и не приползать утром домой. Отбросить в сторону долг и обязательства, начать строить новую жизнь. Без суеты, тревог и волнений. Мир, дружба, любовь и никаких Ангелов. От них только одни неприятности. Нужно жить своей жизнью и не пытаться стать кем-то еще.

На верхнем этаже он нос к носу столкнулся с Элиной. Эйч сразу же виновато отвел взгляд, вспоминая тот эпизод в машине. Странно, виноват вроде бы был не он, но… Эйч полез в карман, типа ему там понадобилось срочно что-то важное. Несколько зеленоватых перьев и ангельский пух.

- Ты где был? – удивленно спросила Элина.

- Я? – переспросил Эйч. – Так, были дела.

- С тобой все в порядке? – спросила женщина, вытаскивая из его волос пучок травы.

- Сегодня? Нет, не уверен.

- Похоже, твой Ангел-хранитель сегодня отдыхает. Он совершенно перестал за тобой следить. Ты меняешься слишком быстро.

- Я не люблю перемен. И, поверь, Ангел-хранитель здесь не причем. Еще не хватает, чтобы за мной следил этот болван. Пусть сначала летать научится, петух обскубанный. Вот еще…

- Что это было? Истерика? – удивилась Элина. – Что-то ты слишком эмоционален.

- Он… сначала машина, потом….. это пропустим, потом….. это тоже не стоит… Короче, хреновый сегодня день. Все наперекосяк.

- Будем надеяться, что кому-то еще хуже, чем тебе.

- Я тут подумал… - неожиданно усмехнулся Эйч. – А ведь действительно хуже.

На миг он представил, что будет, когда Ангел узнает, что его не поперли с работы, а наоборот оставили. Ведь, Эйч в теле Ангела спас самого себя. Условием было: спасти человека. Никто не заметит, что человек спас Ангела. Хотя слово «спас» сюда не вписывалось. Скажем так, кинул. У Эйча даже настроение поднялось. Вот он хоть как-то отомстил своему другу, как говорят, око за око.

- Что это тебе так весело стало? – подозрительно спросила Элина.

- Ты даже не представляешь что, - ответил Эйч, шаря в кармане в поиске очков. Нащупав дужки, он привычным жестом одел их на нос…. Что-то было не так. Только черз минуту он понял «что». Стекол не было! Этот пархатый не только погрыз его любимые очки, он еще в них стекла выбил!

- Что это? – кивнула Элина на очки. – Новый стиль?

- Не-а, - отрицательно покачал головой Эйч. – Это… очки для… полетов. Хотя…, хреновый из меня пилот.

- Тогда с возвращением.

- Куда? – оторопело спросил Эйч.

- На землю, - усмехнулась Элина. – Забыл пристегнуть ремни?

- У меня был парашют, - проворчал он и сморщился от боли.

- По тебе это заметно. Шел бы ты лучше домой, отдохнешь, а завтра, с новыми силами придешь на работу, как ни в чем не бывало. Депрессия кончиться и все будет хорошо. Как раньше. Старый добрый Эйч. Лучше тебя работу никто не сделает.

- Не уверен, - возразил Эйч. – Посмотри на меня. На кого я теперь похож? А та выходка в машине? Я готов сквозь землю провалиться!

- Не извиняйся, Эйч, бывает. Вот, если бы ты положил руку не на колено, а на сам знаешь что… Тогда одной оплеухой ты бы не отделался. Я девушка хоть с виду и хрупкая, но с характером и могу дать сдачи. Усек?

- Ты бы меня побила? – удивился Эйч. – Ангела?

- Ты на себя в зеркало смотрел? Ангелы рыжими не бывают и не носят пистолеты.

- И я так думал, - неуверенно проговорил Эйч. – Но всякое бывает.

- Брось, это уже не смешно. Ангелы – это выдумка. Миф.

«Хороший миф, - подумал про себя Эйч. – А кто разбил мою машину? Привидение?»

- Мы выполняем за них работу, - продолжала говорить Элина. – Мы тоже спасем людей. Охраняем их, защищаем.

- Да, - отозвался Эйч. – Защищаем. И провожаем в мир мертвых. Собачья работа, даже для ангелов.

- Но никто не жалуется?

- Жалуется? Нет, ни за что. Все довольны.

- А ты?

- Я? Просто в восторге, - махнул рукой Эйч.

Элина нагнулась и подобрала что-то с пола.

- Перья? Откуда?

- Где? – удивился Эйч.

- Выпали у тебя из рукава. Откуда они?

- Ты их видишь?

- А ты нет?

- Э.э.э – запнулся Эйч. Элина их видела, а значит, слово «ангел» для нее не пустой звук. Она верила в них, хоть и утверждала обратное. – Это сувенир от друга. Подарок на память.

- Я его знаю?

- Нет, он больше не придет. Надеюсь.

- Надоел? Или тоже возомнил себя Ангелом?

- Надоел? Не то слово. Его мания величия по сравнению с моей…

- Как так? Он тоже любит задирать нос?

- Он живет в мире фантазий и брезгует реальностью. Я старался его понять, даже пытался стать им, но ничего не вышло. Рожденный ползать летать не может.

- Чтобы быть Ангелом, не обязательно иметь крылья. – Сказала Элина. – Я не представляю тебя всего белого и пушистого, да еще и с крыльями. Смешное, наверное, зрелище.

Эйч вспомнил свое чудесное превращение и усмехнулся:

- Ты даже не представляешь.


End file.
